When The Harmony Was Broken
by Pojo-san
Summary: One night while imprisoned, Nightmare Moon decided to write about the events leading up to and her thoughts on her exile. Little did she know, Celestia was doing the same thing as well in Equestria. These are their stories of pain, loss, and forgiveness. This is a small collection of poems written from the point of views of Celestia, Nightmare Moon, and Luna.
1. The Moon's Sorrow

Authors Note: It's been awhile since I have written any poetry. "When The Harmony Was Broken" is a collection of poems, each with their own rhyme schemes or none at all, done from the point of views of Nightmare Moon, Celestia, and Luna. If the collection becomes popular enough, I'll write poems for other characters in the show. Without further ado, this is the first part of the series done from the POV of Nightmare Moon. The rhyming pattern here is aa,bb,cc,dd,a/ ee,ff,gg,hh,e... etc. Please enjoy, leave a review, and bring a box of tissues because it's about to get sad.

Disclaimer: I don't My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The Moon's Sorrow

Dreams were all they could be

For no matter how I may try they could not see.

My silver moon I would hang proudly in the sky

Painting pictures with the stars in hopes of hearing their awed sighs.

The night was my masterpiece of splendor

Meant to bring comfort that was most tender.

But why were they hiding from my wonderful night?

The candles and the lights disappeared from my sight

As my subjects shunned my beautiful dark sea.

"One day you will be adored,"

Said my sister "Be patient. Please, I implore."

So quietly and eagerly, I did wait

Hoping that their minds would change their state

But it was my sister's sun they treasured.

It was the sun princess from whom they received their pleasure

While the moon was avoided by the world

And as my sadness unfurled

Hatred washed upon my heart's shore.

"Why do they not love me?" I cried.

"Why is my moon the one from which they hide?

Why do they not love my night?

As the moon princess, is it not my right?"

My sister basked in all of their praise

As they cheered when her sun she did raised.

Kind to them but to me she was cruel.

This became my bitterness's fuel.

The one whose love I needed the most had cast me aside.

I knew that you wanted an excused for me to be punished.

My exile I knew you secretly wished.

My selfish sister, I loved you so much.

Now I will know only silence's touch

I only wanted what you had

Was my desire really so bad?

You cannot blame me for the rise of the nightmare

When you, yourself, never treated me fair!

You had never cared for my anguish…

Oh sister, why did you fall for fame's seduction?

Why couldn't you see my own self-destruction?

You will never understand the hate I feel for you

Or the agony in my heart you brew.

You have banished me to this prison.

I in such chains must be quite the vision.

When I'm free, will you still be the same?

Will you finally understand my pain

While I wait in the cage of your own construction?

My dreams were never meant to be

For no matter how much I cried you never did see.

My glowing moon I wanted forever kept in the sky.

With shimmering stars, I heard nothing but lamenting sighs

I only wanted them to appreciate my night's splendor

But the wrath I received was far from tender.

Why is it wrong to want an eternal night?

My darkness now banished from your sight

As I am now forgotten like my beautiful dark sea.

As she placed down the rock she was using as a crude writing instrument, Nightmare Moon read what she had written. She did not know why wrote about the time of her banishment. All she knew was that she was compelled to do so. Snorting she rose to her hooves, and stalked away in order to find something else to do. She had a thousand years to kill, and she wanted to forget the painful memories that she had written in the glimmering dust of her moon.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. The next poem will be done from Celestia's point of view.


	2. The Sun's Regret

Author's Note: Here's is the companion piece for Nightmare Moon's poem. As I said before, this one is done from Celestia's point of view as she thinks backs on her dear sister's forced exile. The rhyming scheme this time is a,b,a,b,c,d,c,d...etc. Please enjoy and leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or it's characters. They belong to their owners.

* * *

The Sun's Regret

So many nights has passed

Since I have seen your smile.

I still feel the dead hand of the past,

And I often wondered all this while

If you still hate me for what I have done.

You don't know the sorrow I feel

When I raise your moon and my sun.

I don't know if our scars will ever heal.

I wish for those days long ago

When the both of us were glad,

And neither know of woe.

The times before it all went bad.

I cling to those memories

With such a desperate need.

For a while, they lift my miseries

Soothing my heart that bleeds.

Do you remember the time

When you raised your first moon?

With pride, I watched your moon climb

And my joy sang a tune.

You exclaimed, "See! I didn't need your help!"

I laughed and said, "You did such wonderful work."

Then I tickled you and you yelped,

Calling me a jerk.

My beloved sister, I'm so sorry

For being so blind,

And not seeing your wonder that was so starry.

I was so unkind.

I know that I have ignored your tears

As I took all of the glory.

If I had done more to ease your fears

Maybe things would have changed for our story.

Then I would not have sent you away.

If only I had seen

I could have kept the darkness at bay,

But it is only a dream.

A dream that became nightmarish

And haunts my every step,

Reminding me of the loss of the one I most cherished

And the aching regret.

Why did it have to be like this?

Why didn't I love you, as I should?

Why was I in such remiss?

Wishing will do neither of us any good

Because it will never change the past.

It will not change the fact

That in battle was when we saw each other last,

Or the ferocity in which we attacked.

To this day, it hurts me that

I had to break the harmony,

And hearing the hatred you had spat

While I banished someone from my family.

I know that alone I am to blame

For this tragic outcome.

I was the one who fell for the call of fame.

It was me who made you so doubtful.

All I can do now is beg

Forever for your forgiveness.

I'm sorry for letting it all explode like a powder keg.

I'm sorry for filling your heart with bitterness.

When your time is over

Maybe… we can start again.

We could sit in a field of sweet clover,

And look out on the glen.

My lonely sister, you do not know

How much you are missed.

Give me a chance for my love to show

As we watch early morning's mist.

We could watch the flowers bloom

Or splash around in the rain.

Between us, there would be no more gloom,

And by each other's side we would forever remain.

Celestia let out a mournful sigh. She gazed up at her young sister's moon, which still imprisoned Luna, before she rolled up the parchment in front of her. She placed a magic seal on it to ensure that no one but could open it. She placed the scroll with the others she had written, all of them about her lamentations involving her sister, and returned the box to its spot high on her bookcase. As she was about to get into bed, she frowned, and then, with a flick of her magic, she moved it closer to her large windows. Satisfied, she extinguished her lights, and got comfortable in her bed with a small readjustment of her pillows. She slept that night in Luna's silvery glow.

* * *

Thank you for reading. The next one will be done from Luna's point of view after her freedom. After Luna's, I might do Chrysalis or Discord next if my collection is popular enough.

Please leave a review!


	3. The Harmony Returns

Author's Note: Part three is now up. This one is done from Luna's point after she was freed from her inner darkness. The rhyming scheme in this one is a,a,b,c,c,b/ d,d,e,f,f,e... Also, for some reason FF is messing up my spacing. The stanza's are separated, but FF crushes them together even if I go into edit and insert the spaces. I don't know what is going on here. Anyway, please leave a review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or it's characters. If I did, then there would be more Luna episodes, but I don't. They belong to their owners.

* * *

The Harmony Returns

Many times I have been thinking,

The memory of my actions forever stinging,

How you could have so easily forgiven me.

I had done many horrible deeds

That I don't believe the pain will recede,

Something I want to keep under lock and key.

After a thousand years, my bonds were broken.

After a thousand years, I had finally woken.

I wanted to seek my vengeance.

In my prison, I dreamed of tearing you asunder,

To leave your day plundered,

But like me, you too went through your own penance.

Like me you have suffered

Your remorse it did smother

The light that shone in your eyes.

Brighter than your sun they did burn

Which I long for their return

And be removed from self-loathing's ties.

Both of us cried when we saw

Each other with hearts so raw.

You, I never thought

Would weep tears of joy

Unabashed, unrestrained, with no decoy

As if you have forgotten the misery I had brought.

My forgiveness is what you beseeched.

As much as I want to mend the breach

I cannot forgive when there was no wrong.

It was me, not you, who put everyone in danger

To you I became a stranger

Because I was not strong.

I am the failure

And the one who turned traitor.

I wish things had turned out different.

So much time we had lost

But that was our cost

For us to no longer be so ignorant.

Yes, over again we shall start.

To that clover covered glen we'll embark.

We will watch the flowers bloom as the mist rolls,

And our gloom will be forgotten

As we play in the rains of autumn

With the thunder making their clashing tolls.

The past is something that needs no more thinking

Because of future laughter, my cheeks will be stinging.

Your forgiveness shows how much you love me,

And together we'll move on from past deeds.

My love for you sister will never recede

And will never be bound by any lock or key.

Luna stood outside of her sister's door in the dead of night. She fiddled with the folded up piece as she thought about the past few days. It has only been five days since the elements were used to free her, and since then, she regained her full strength, no longer stuck in her younger form. She and her sister had been walking carefully around each other. It has been a thousand years since they had last been together, and neither knew how to act around the other. That night Luna sat down and wrote the thoughts she had over the past few days, but now she was nervous. She did not know how Celestia would react to her words. With a deep breath, she bent down to slide the note under the door. She wanted to give her sister some space while she read it. Once it disappeared through the crack, Luna quickly trotted back to her room where she paced for a moment before she sat on her bed, starting out into the night sky.

There was tentative knock after a few minutes, and Luna told whomever it was they could enter. Celestia entered her bedroom with the note in her magical yellow grip. The sister's stared at each other for a moment before Celestia lunged across the room, and pulled Luna in a tight hug, crying into the moon princess' shoulder as she yelled I love you in a trembling voice. Luna returned the hug with a few tears leaking down her face as well. When they finally pulled apart, Celestia asked in a shy voice if she could sleep with Luna tonight. Luna could not refuse the request.

For the first time in a long time, the sun and moon were at peace.

* * *

And that concludes part three of this collection. If you guys want me to continue with other characters then please leave a review. I'll put a poll on my profile where people can vote for the next character. Otherwise, this will be the final installment of "When the Harmony Was Broken"


End file.
